


The Last Minutes Together

by Catnip_3



Category: Unus Annus - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, YouTube RPF - fandom
Genre: Character Death, Death, The Clock Is Done, The Last Goodbye, The Last Hour - Freeform, black and white, saying goodbye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27555145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catnip_3/pseuds/Catnip_3
Summary: Time has run out. It's the last minutes left; Unus and Annus spend their last moments together as best friends and brothers closer than blood could ever be. This is the goodbye. (Posted with 10 minutes left on the clock, current time: 11:52 Pm.)
Kudos: 18





	The Last Minutes Together

**Author's Note:**

> **So I’m writing this while there’s literally one hour left on the clock. It’s gonna be sloppy but I did it purposefully. I don’t want this to be well-planned or double-checked, I want the sloppy version of my goodbye done in the last hour.**
> 
> **I don’t even know what to call this but my goodbye ;)**

They no longer sat in the black and white chairs but decided to move the table. It was out of frame; Unus and Annus replacing where it had been.

They held each other close with nostalgic smiles on their faces as the timer counted down second by second. 

It now struck five and both men held each other a little tighter. 

They had talked about this moment all year, the inevitable end; but yet still a part of them held onto life. 

The memories they had made this past year were the most cherishable (considering it was the only ones they had) and brilliant ones they’d ever had. 

Unus sat hugging Annus close as the ladder quietly sang some sort of goodbye song. He closed his eyes and listened as they swung back and forth slowly. 

They both already said goodbye to their viewers and now it was time to say goodbye to each other. 

Amy and the others had left when the clock struck 10, letting them say goodbye to each other and dying together in peace. 

‘I don’t regret it.’ Unus suddenly spoke out, Annus stopping his song and looking down at the younger man. 

‘Nor do I. This year may be my only year in existence but I wouldn’t have done a thing differently.’ 

Unus nodded along as the clock hit 3, there time was running out so so fast. 

‘Is it painful?’ He whispered out, it was the final question he needed to be answered before it all ended.

Annus was quiet for a moment, face poised in concentration. 

He knew what it would probably be like, scary and full of hurt but one look at Unus’ face and he also knew that he couldn’t tell his best friend that. 

‘I’d imagine it’s quick and easy. One moment you're here then the next you're somewhere else.’ He tried to sound reassuring as he lied through his teeth for his best friend. ‘It’ll be okay Unus, I promise.’

Unus nodded again, feeling reassured after Annus’ confident statement.

_1 minute_ the clock taunted them.

‘I’m glad I’m with you Annus.’

‘I’m glad I’m with you too Unus.’ 

The younger closed his eyes as the seconds rolled by. 

‘It’ll be okay, don’t be afraid.’ Annus reassured him. 

‘Don’t be afraid.’ Unus repeated to himself in a whisper. His heart was beating out of his chest but Annus quelled his anxiety. 

_10 seconds._

They hugged each other one last time and the year flashed behind their eyes. 

All the smiles, the laughs, the tears, and everything in between. 

‘Momento Mori Unus.’ 

‘Momento Mori Annus.’ 

The clock hit zero and within a blink of an eye the wonderful pair was no longer there. Nothing was left for anyone to remember them by; not the white top hat or their black and white suits, not even a piece of hair on the ground. 

They were just _gone._

Annus was wrong, it wasn’t painful or scary; it was peaceful and serene. The blackness welcomed them and embraced them like a father holding a son; they had done wonderful things and the world would be proud of their accomplishments completed in one year.

**Author's Note:**

> **Goodbye, Unus Annus.**
> 
> **You’ve changed my life this past year and I can’t be happier that you existed in the first place.**
> 
> **You’ll always have a place in my heart and for all the other fans; stay strong and remember we’re still here and will always stick together through the years.**
> 
> **Momento Mori, friends.**
> 
> **Sincerely,**
> 
> **Catnip? No Way Man.**


End file.
